Photogenic Lovers
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Naruto is a camera whore. Sasuke likes to take pictures. With this kind of equation, What will be the results?. SasuNaru. More Inside. REVIEW!


**Title: Photogenic Lovers**

**Author's Note:** So, I was bored waiting on reviews to update my other story so I started going through my old incomplete fics and came across this one. I've been doing that a lot lately, going through my old fics and finishing them up, contenplating if they were good enough to post or not. I decided to post this one. It's a one-shot. Tell me what you think? For now I leave you be. More notes at the end!

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** AU,Smut, OoC, Self-love, voyeurism/exhibitionism

**Summary:** Naruto is a camera whore. Sasuke likes to take pictures. It leads to other things.

**Ages**_ ( __Main Targets__)_**:** Naruto- 20

Sasuke- 21

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disclaimer**: No owny Naruto. **sniff**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"It's so cold." Naruto whines in a pitiful voice as he follows Sasuke into his room. Sasuke mostly ignores his best friend's grumbling and puts down his camera. He'd been planning to do some photography today – he'd been thinking about starting on a series of shots of everyday things, taken in a way that made them look extraordinary – but Naruto had come over at the last minute to hang out, so that plan was down the drain. Whenever he tried to take photos when the two of them were together, Naruto somehow ended up in all of them, which certainly didn't help to further his serious projects. Naruto was basically the very definition of 'camera whore'.

"If you're cold, you should actually wear something with sleeves," Sasuke finally replies in the most unsympathetic tone he can muster when Naruto keeps complaining, "And not just a scarf that does nothing but make your neck sweat." Naruto pouts before stroking the poor scarf with his right hand "It's a stylish scarf, though!" Naruto replies, as though that justifies his poor choice of clothes, and Sasuke snickers.

"You just want to show off your arms." He says, and Naruto grins guiltily, as though he's been caught out.

"They're beautiful arms, though." He says. "I'm doing the world a favour by showing them off."

"I'm not the world, Naruto. You can put on a few more layers of clothing when you're just going to be around me."

"Can't you put the heater on or something?" Naruto says, ignoring that last comment, but Sasuke shakes his head, chuckling. "Only if you're willing to pay my electricity bill for this month."

"Aah!" Naruto sounds frustrated, and he throws himself onto the bed dramatically. "You're not my best friend anymore. You're fired, Sasuke." Sasuke snorts, not taking the threat seriously at all. Instead, he absentmindedly starts polishing his camera with a stray sweatshirt he'd left lying on a chair. Naruto stretches out on the bed, putting his arms up above the head and closing his eyes. He opens them again when he hears the sound of a shutter.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" He asks, and Sasuke nods, grinning playfully.

"I had to. You just looked so relaxed. It was like you were acting in some sort of bed commercial or something."

Naruto laughs and poses again, so Sasuke takes another shot, both of them giggling as he does. "You should do a proper photoshoot of me." Naruto suggests, excited. "Take some pictures of my manly arms." Sasuke wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Properly? Like, do you want me to set up my tripod and stuff?" Naruto nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, like a professional shoot. Make sure to get my good side, okay?"

"What good side?" Sasuke replies, and ducks the pillow that comes hurtling towards his head, following a squawk of indignation. He does go along with the idea though, and gets his tripod out and sets it up. Naruto poses dramatically on the bed, flexing his arms.

"You're going to replace Kiba as the new muscle-bound idiot of our group." Sasuke warns him, as he fiddles with his shutter speed and depth of field. It amazes Naruto sometimes how technical photography can be. He's used to just pointing a camera and clicking a button. The most technical he ever gets is occasionally adjusting the focus.

"But aren't my arms amazing though?" He asks, stroking one of them. Sasuke takes a picture at that exact moment and then collapses into hysterics.

"You looked so gross just then!" He says between fits of laughter. "You had this really intense expression on your face while staring at your own bicep. So disgusting. You narcissist."

"Don't you dare develop that one!" Naruto screeches, but he knows there's nothing he can do about it. "I told you to take pictures of my good side, didn't I? Don't just photograph me any way you want."

"Well, I am the photographer." Sasuke says, in a false haughty voice. "So we'll either do this the way I want, or not at all."

Naruto decides to take the mature route and pokes his tongue out, then quickly pulls it back in before Sasuke can snap a shot of that too. "Okay, Mr. Professional Photographer." Naruto replies. "How should I pose for you? What about this?" He sits up and crosses one leg over the other, strategically fiddling with his scarf to give his hands something to do. Sasuke nods. "Oh, that's cool. That looks really cool. Stay like that." He says, going back to playing with his camera settings. Once he takes the picture, he gives Naruto the thumbs up. "Looks like we finally managed to get a nice shot."

Naruto gives him a grin and the thumbs up back, and Sasuke quickly takes another photo because apparently he just managed to so look hilariously cocky that it was too funny to pass up.

"What should I do now?" Naruto asks. "You should do a sexy pose." Sasuke suggests, and they both giggle like he's just asked Naruto to do something really embarrassing that he hasn't done a million times before. Then again, this time it is Sasuke taking the pictures, and Naruto is doing the posing on Sasuke's bed, so in a way, it is pretty different.

"How about this?" Naruto says, rolling on to his stomach and propping himself up with his arms. Then he thrusts his hips out a little and looks back over his shoulder, smiling sweetly. "You need to make a sexy face or it doesn't work." Sasuke says, so Naruto gives him his best come hither look, which leaves Sasuke snorting in a rather unbecoming manner. "I suppose that position does make you look much more… full-figured." He says matter-of-factly after taking the picture.

"You mean it makes my butt look bigger?" Naruto asks with a grin, to which Sasuke responds with a splutter.

"No, I mean, it just makes it seem much curvier; less flat. It's a good look for a sexy pose." He explains.

"Sasuke, I think you need to stop checking out my ass now." Naruto replies seriously, but it's obvious he's fighting to keep from snickering. "This is getting scandalous."

"There's nothing scandalous about me looking at your curvy ass, you idiot." Sasuke tells him. "I kind of need to if I'm taking photos of it."

"That's not the only thing in your photos, is it?" Naruto asks, which makes Sasuke smirk mischievously, and he zooms in and does exactly that, taking a photo which encompasses everything from the top of Naruto's thighs, up to his hips, but nothing else. "I think I just captured your real good side." He manages to say in a deadpan voice before starting to giggle uncontrollably again. "Hey, that's my private good side. You're so inappropriate!" Naruto yells. Still, he can't help but share in Sasuke's amusement. It's moments like this that remind him exactly why he loves Sasuke's company so much, and just how easy it is for him to relax and be himself when they're together.

They take a few more shots of Naruto clowning around, and then he decides to do another serious pose. He lies on his stomach again, but this time with his feet up near the pillows and his face down near the foot of the bed. He takes his scarf off, and Sasuke's not exactly sure why he notices it, but with the way Naruto is leaning forward, gravity causes his shirt to droop, hanging open just enough for Sasuke to be able to see inside. He licks his lips and focuses on taking the picture, confused as to why being able to see down his best friend's shirt is making his heart race.

"I should take this off." Naruto suddenly says, practically giving Sasuke a heart attack. "I can do some erotic half-nude poses." The way he says it and the look on his face clearly indicate that he's still just goofing around, but Sasuke can't help feeling like he's just been caught peeking at something he shouldn't. However, he plays it cool and gives Naruto the go ahead to strip off, which he does without hesitation.

"Ah, it really is cold." Naruto says, making a displeased face, but since this was his idea he can't gripe about it too much. "How's my hair?" Sasuke gives it a once over, and chuckles. "It got a bit messed up when you took your shirt off."

"Damn it. And after I spent so much time getting rid of my bed hair this morning." Naruto makes a face as he pats at it with his hands, but only succeeds in making it worse. Eventually, he sighs in defeat. "Do you have a brush I can use, Sasuke?" Sasuke examines him critically. His messy hair doesn't look stupid or unattractive. Rather, it looks artfully tousled, as though someone had carefully planned where each strand was going to go for effect.

"Let me take a few photos with it like this." He says. "It's cute."

And then he notices what he's just said, and blushes. Naruto does too, giving him a wide-eyed searching look, and the eye contact causes Sasuke's heart to give a particularly powerful thump. He can't believe how quickly the atmosphere in the room has changed, just because of that one little exposure of skin.

"Okay." Naruto says, and his voice is much softer, as though he can feel that something is different now too, even if he has no idea what.

"You should…" Sasuke starts, wishing his voice didn't sound quite so strained all of a sudden, "You should learn forward on your arms a bit more. And look up at the camera." Naruto nods and complies, and the way he stares up with large eyes and an innocent, hesitant expression causes a shiver to run through Sasuke's body.

He tries his best to suppress it, and goes through his routine of changing the camera settings in a mechanical manner, most of his attention on watching Naruto through the lens and thinking about how alluring the way his bangs are falling in his face is.

"Good." Sasuke says weakly after he takes the picture. "Why don't you try rolling over now?"

Naruto does so without a word, and cranes his neck back a little to look at the camera again. Whether consciously or unconsciously, he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans as though he's about to pull them off, and Sasuke worries his bottom lip anxiously. He can't be sure if it's because of the angle or not, but Naruto looks less innocent like this, with his throat and stomach bared. It feels like he's offering himself to Sasuke, which Sasuke knows is ridiculous, except that with Naruto looking so vulnerable and exposed and absolutely gorgeous, it's hard not to think it.

"That, that, um…" Sasuke stutters. He knows what he wants to say, but his tongue isn't responding to his brain. "If we put a photo like this in the magazines, your fangirls would go wild."

"Yeah? You..think so?" Naruto replies, and his voice sounds a bit breathy. It makes Sasuke tingle all over, and the reason why he's feeling this way finally hits him with startling clarity. Naruto is so damn sexy that it's driving him crazy, and Sasuke wants to climb onto the bed and fuck him completely senseless. He wonders if it's obvious; if Naruto can tell. Sasuke knows he's starting to get hard, and he's embarrassed about it. He's not sure what it was about that little flash of skin – skin he'd seen hundreds of times before – that started this off, but there was no going back now.

It's strange. He'd never thought about Naruto like this before, and now that he is, he realizes that he's never wanted anyone so badly in his life. And, oh god, the way Naruto is staring, there's no way he's clueless as to how Sasuke's feeling. But Naruto doesn't mention it. Instead, he gets up onto his knees and starts to undo his belt, then catching the startled look on Sasuke's face, says to him, "Why don't we take some pictures that would really make people go wild?"

Sasuke can't help it; he moans. It's soft and quiet and could have easily been construed as something else, but he can tell from how Naruto is looking at him that he knows. He knows exactly what he's doing to Sasuke, and he's not stopping.

"What did you have in mind?" Sasuke asks hesitantly, and Naruto turns his back to him, fixing him with an almost seductive gaze over his shoulder, slowly edging his jeans down his hips. Sasuke takes a picture as he does it and Naruto smiles playfully at the camera, like he knows he's doing something naughty, but doesn't care one bit. He kicks the jeans on to the floor once they're down past his ankles, and he's left there in his boxers on the bed, posed like some kind of underwear model.

He seems a little timid about facing back towards the camera properly, and when he finally does Sasuke can see why. He barely manages to hold back his gasp.

Naruto is obviously turned on, and he's much harder than Sasuke, as is evidenced by the outline of his cock in his boxers. He can't seem to meet Sasuke's eyes and his chest and face are flushed light pink. Sasuke swallows, becoming more aroused by the second.

"You like being watched?" His voice is hoarse, barely above a whisper. Naruto finally looks up at him, lips parted and eyes half-lidded.

"What about you? Do you like watching?" He asks instead of replying, and the tone he says it in really makes Sasuke want to touch himself.

"I do." He hears his mouth say, even though he can't remember his brain giving it instructions to. Naruto licks his lips, and trails a hand down his own body until it's resting on his inner thigh, the location of it purposefully lewd.

"Aren't you going to take a photo?" Naruto asks, and Sasuke feels his heart thudding as he realizes how personal their spontaneous photoshoot has become. Not only is Naruto willing to expose himself in such an intimate fashion, but he's allowing Sasuke to record it in a way he could quite possibly keep forever. The idea of having these kinds of pictures of Naruto to look at whenever he wants to sends a thrill through Sasuke, making him feel strangely daring.

"Close your eyes. Tilt your head back a bit and part your lips for me." He instructs, and Naruto smiles, almost wickedly.

"Won't that look a bit too suggestive?" He asks, but does what he's told anyway, and when Sasuke snaps the shot, he thinks it may be the most perfect photo he's ever taken. What he really wants to do is forget about the camera and climb onto the bed with Naruto, rip off his boxers and fuck him until he sees stars. But something stops him, and he continues clicking away, the sound of the shutter and their increasingly heavy breathing the only noises in the room.

That is, until Naruto accidentally brushes a finger over one of his nipples as he lifts his hand to push his hair from his face. He lets out a sharp moan and Sasuke bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, willing himself not to take things too far.

"Sasuke." Naruto gasps his name. "Oh god, Sasuke…"

When he opens his eyes, Naruto is looking at him with a desperate and disorientated expression, as though unsure of what to do next; too inhibited to continue, but too dazed to stop.

Sasuke finally takes control.

"Naruto." He breathes. "Don't stop. Touch yourself."

Naruto whines softly, falling back onto the bed with his eyes shut and legs splayed apart. His finger slowly begins to circle his nipple, and it hardens under the attention. Sasuke keeps taking photos, unable to do anything else, as though he's in a trance. Naruto begins to pant louder and louder, and the occasional moan also escapes from his mouth. His other hand is resting on his erection - not yet brave enough to rub it, even through his boxers, though it's clear he wants to. But Sasuke thinks that it will probably take only a little encouragement to tip him over the edge, and the thought gives him butterflies in his stomach.

Naruto keeps arching his back, nonsense words escaping his lips. He seems to be lost in his own world, and not even the sounds of the camera are bringing him out of it.

He's mesmerising like this, and Sasuke wants to see him lose himself further.

"Naruto." He murmurs gently. "Let go. It's okay if you let yourself go."

And he does, grabbing himself between his legs with a shaky sigh and throwing his head back. Sasuke thinks he's like an artwork all on his own, and he snaps a shot that captures Naruto with his eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted in a moan of abandon, cheeks flushed red from arousal.

"Please." He whimpers, unable to look at him. "Not while I'm like this. It's embarrassing."

"But you're perfect." Sasuke replies honestly, without a hint of shame. It makes Naruto blush harder.

"Oh Sasuke…" He murmurs. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I want your hands on me."

It's the most direct either of them have been about this sudden desire for one another, and it makes Sasuke feel hot all over. Still, he doesn't respond to Naruto's demand.

"I'm taking pictures." He says, and Naruto whines again. It gets lost in a groan as his hand disappears inside his boxers, and Sasuke snaps another shot. "You don't need to take photographs of this." Naruto pants, but Sasuke pays him no attention. "Fuck the camera, you have no idea how much I want you." His eyes are wide and pleading now, but it's not enough to make Sasuke give in.

"I want to be able to take a picture of you when you fall apart." He says, and it's enough to make Naruto shudder visibly.

"Sasuke, please." He begs one more time.

He's only met with the response, "Take your boxers off."

Sasuke's gaze is steely, and he seems like a real artist at the moment; one who's found a muse that he doesn't want to let go. Still, Naruto isn't sure if he can do what he's being told to.

"I… I can't. Taking pictures of me like that is too…"

"Naruto." Sasuke meets his eyes, and the look in them is so adoring, so passionate, that it takes any breath Naruto has left away. "You are so gorgeous right now. I want to be able to capture this moment forever. I want to see all of you."

Those words seem to be enough to encourage him, because even though it's easy to tell that Sasuke cares for him under normal circumstances, it's not often that he's this openly affectionate. It gives Naruto the courage to slowly, timidly ease his underwear off until he's left completely uncovered before Sasuke's eyes. It's embarrassing, Naruto thinks, to be this exposed in front of the camera; aroused and hard, with his legs spread and nothing hidden. But amidst the nerves, he also finds that it's turning him on even more. He's always been one for constant attention and recognition, and this is sort of like a private performance, just for Sasuke.

He can tell that Sasuke appreciates it as well, if the look on his face and the hardness of his cock in his jeans is anything to go by.

"Fuck, Naruto." He mutters, seemingly to himself as he takes a picture of his best friend's slightly shy, unsure face. Even though he wants to stay behind his camera, when he sees Naruto naked like this it takes all his will power not to pin him to the bed and have his way with him. He settles for telling him, "Touch yourself for me," and wondering if it's possible to cum just from watching this. At the moment it certainly feels like it.

It feels even more possible when Naruto wraps a whole hand around his erection, and begins to move it up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. His eyes slip shut and he leans back, with one hand on the bed so he doesn't fall. Sasuke is very glad that he's able to capture this moment on film, able to preserve it forever. Naruto gets louder as he starts to move his hand faster, and if Sasuke wasn't so captivated by the sounds he's making, he'd probably be worried about his whole apartment building hearing.

His name is mixed in there, with a few choice curse words, and Sasuke thinks it couldn't hurt to reach down and get himself off a bit. After all, he's nearly reached the end of the film, and there are a couple of shots of Naruto he wants to get before it runs out. Taking a break wouldn't hurt.

He rubs himself through his jeans, happy with the friction he's getting from the rough material on his cock, and Naruto's eyes fly open again at the sound of him moaning.

"Oh my god, Sasuke." He gasps, staring at him with so much need that it makes Sasuke's knees just that tiny bit weaker. "I want to feel you inside me." Sasuke swears and cups himself in his hand. He really does want to say yes, really wants to feel his best friend's tight ass around his cock, but he also won't let himself. He's started a project and he intends to see it through.

"Next time, you can have me however you want." He says without thinking about it too much, but Naruto's eyes go wide and seem to tear up at the thought of there being a 'next time'.

"Sasuke." He repeats his name with more adoration and longing than anyone else has ever said it with before. "Oh Sasuke…"

It makes him wonder if Naruto is trying to tell him something, but he pushes it aside for now.

"Naruto, fuck yourself for me. Put a finger inside." He orders, and is thrilled when he seems to go along with it.

Naruto almost chokes on his own moans at the words, and bends his legs at the knees, spreading them open again and knowing that both Sasuke and the camera can see everything. "Like this?" He asks, and the resulting groan is enough to tell him yes. It's both a little exciting and a little scary doing this while Sasuke's watching; doing it for him. Naruto takes a finger into his mouth and sucks on it provocatively, letting Sasuke know exactly what he's missing out on while he's standing there behind his stupid camera. Once it's thoroughly wet, he pulls it out and reaches between his legs.

He knows this would be much easier with lubricant, but he's had experience doing this to himself before, both with and without, and knows he'll be fine. He circles the rim with his finger tip, watching the look on Sasuke's face the whole time, before pushing it in ever so slightly. He's completely aware that he looks like a complete slut right now, but the thought just fuels him on. He knows that Sasuke is still snapping pictures every once in a while, but even that makes him feel a little hot right now as he takes his own finger deeper and deeper inside.

And then words are pouring from his mouth, whorish words he never thought he'd hear himself say, especially not to his best friend of all people.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke, it feels so good." He moans, between stopping to wet another finger so he can fill himself up even more. "I've fucked myself this way in our hotel room before, while you were out with the others, and I wished you'd come back and find me like this."

"Naruto." Sasuke groans, hand back between his legs, toying with the idea of unzipping his pants so he can rub himself off.

"I wanted you to come back and give it to me." Naruto gasps, hips jerking, "I wanted you, Sasuke. Fuck, I wanted you."

Sasuke can't take it anymore, and unzips, pulling his own cock out of his boxers and starts to stroke himself with erratic, hasty thrusts. He knows he won't last long – Naruto's low moans, his fingers fucking his own ass as he pumps his erection – the visual stimulation mixed with the feeling of his own hand around his hard flesh is too much to bear. Sasuke feels himself throb, and oh god, he's so close, but it's too soon.

He wants to slow down a bit to prolong it, enjoy it, but Naruto is gasping his name, thrashing his head from side to side, writhing on his own fingers, and Sasuke can't help but speed up instead. He cums in his own hand, letting out a long string of curse words under his breath as he does, and comes back to reality just in time to see Naruto reaching the edge.

Sasuke uses his clean hand to take the last few shots of Naruto letting go; photos of him with his head tossed back and his lips parted in the middle of saying Sasuke's name. It's so fucking hot that Sasuke thinks if he had the picture right in front of him, it could probably make him hard again. Naruto lies on the bed, panting heavily for a while, before his eyes open a crack.

"I think I got your covers sticky." He says, and Sasuke snorts.

"I need to go and wash my hands." Is his reply. "Are you coming?"

Naruto shakes his head, eyes closing again. "No." He says. "I've done enough coming for now."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the lame pun and goes to the bathroom, cleaning himself up. As he does, he thinks about what just happened; what Naruto had said just before.

"So, you'd thought about me like this before today?" He asks when he gets back into the room. Naruto stares at him wide eyed, not speaking, but the sudden blush spreading over his cheeks implies yes. He doesn't seem to be able to answer, though, and it makes Sasuke smile. "Do you still want me to touch you?" He asks, and the way Naruto's head snaps up so he can look him in the eye could've given him whiplash.

"What?" He asks, and now Sasuke is the one blushing.

"Not in a dirty way. I mean, I'm spent for the moment, so I couldn't anyway. But I was thinking that if…"

"I do." Naruto interrupts hastily, as though he's worried Sasuke is going to change his mind if he thinks too hard.

Just as he's about to move, Sasuke's eyes flick to the camera. There's one shot left. With a slightly secretive smile on his face, he adjusts the timer settings and presses the button. Then he's on the bed, kissing Naruto, arms snaking around his body so he can pull him close as though the camera isn't there.

Neither of them notice when the shutter goes off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sasuke, these pictures are so gorgeous!" Itachi says, leafing through some shots of scenery. Sasuke has managed to actually develop them himself, now that he's finally figured out the order the chemicals go in, and how long to leave the photos in each one for.

"But Naruto's in like, half of them." Sasuke complains. "I wanted to take some nice pictures of trees and flowers and landscapes, and then suddenly these single eyelids kept appearing in front of my lens. It's so off-putting."

Itachi laughs, and there's something fond about it.

"Well, that's Naru-chan for you, isn't it?" He says, admiring some more of the shots.

"I suppose it is." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head, but grins wryly as he does. "Oh, say, are you thirsty?"

"Very." Itachi replies, even though he's probably technically supposed to reply with something like, 'No, I'm fine' or, 'Don't trouble yourself'.

He finishes flipping through the photos while Sasuke is in the kitchen pouring drinks for them, and goes searching for some more to look at. He looks under some boxes, and finds a stack that seems to be of Naru-chan. Pulling them out, Itachi sits down on the bed and starts to look through, giggling at the silly faces Naruto is pulling and the funny poses he's in. He gives a particularly undignified snort when he gets to the close up of Naruto's ass.

His giggling stops abruptly when he realizes that the pictures are getting dirtier and dirtier as he goes along, and his jaw is practically hanging down by the time he gets to the last one of Naruto and Sasuke kissing like they're never going to see each other again. When he hears footsteps approaching, Itachi quickly shoves the photos back where they came from, pretending that he didn't see anything inappropriate while he was alone in the room.

That night when Itachi leaves Sasuke's apartment, he does so with a photo or two carefully tucked into the pocket of his jeans.

_'Sasuke probably still has the negatives,'_ he reasons. _'He won't miss these.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think of this one.** **shrugs**** I'm not exactly proud to say that this was one of my best peices of work in the past, but, eh. Review and leave me some critism if you dare. No flames, please. I'll eat your face off. :)

**Read, Review, & Move on!**


End file.
